If By Chance
by Gone With The Flow
Summary: AU Not all romances are fairy tales or happily-ever-afters. Sometimes, they're just stories.


**DISCLAIMER: Are you kidding me? Just...just don't even bother.**

* * *

**If By Chance...**

The wind rustled the leaves in the community park as a lone soul sat on cold, wooden bench. The being sat comfortably, simply enjoying the shining day that was Sunday. Footsteps approached the figure as the figure turned towards the sound wondering who was visiting the abandoned park.

"Um...Hi." The bench resident looked at her and gave a nod in return.

The woman felt quite self conscious because of the man staring her down, awaiting her words.

"Sorry to bother you. It's just odd seeing someone here. I usually come here at this time and it's always empty."

The man, who looked about her age, nodded again, "I just found this place recently. It looked peaceful."

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of head sheepishly, "It is. I come here just to think."

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Again, I'm sorry to bother you. I guess I'll just be going then."

She turned to walk away but the man's voice stopped her, "Wait."

Her eyes widened and she turned back around, "Yes?"

He looked away, "I don't mind sharing." He than scooted to the end of the park bench.

She laughed slightly and sat down, "Thank you."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked just like an average guy just looking for peace and finding escape at the park, just like her. She also noticed that he was extremely good looking. He was well kept and looked about 22 to 23 years old. She was 22 herself and found him very much attractive. He had dark eyes and dark hair that defied gravity as it stuck up in the back. He looked very casual, yet like a model at the same time.

He was looking at her as well. She was, well, bright-looking. She had short pink hair and shining green eyes. His first thought was that she was beautiful and so that was probably why he asked her to stay in the first place. She seemed very meek and looked his age.

"My name is Sakura by the way." _How fitting._

"Sasuke." He then accepted her hand and shook it in a friendly manner.

"I always came here since I was a kid and just laid in the grass, enjoying the calm atmosphere. And I still do sometimes when no one's watching." She tried to fill up the awkward silence with mindless chatter.

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker, eh? Well that's fine. I've got nothing else to say either." They just sat there for a few moments with nothing to say.

Sakura coughed, "So are you from around here?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, born and raised. I just graduated from Konoha University."

"Really? Me too! I've never seen you before. When I was younger or at KU."

"I've always gone to private schools and I went to the business college at Konoha University which is on a separate campus than the rest."

"Ohhh," she nodded her head, "Okay. Yeah I went to the medical college. Well then it is nice to finally meet you Sasuke!" She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

They just sat there, talking for hours. Sharing laughs and smiles and then the occasional frowns, but all in all, enjoying their time together.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Sasuke Uchiha. I had a really fun time," she laughed, "And thank you for sharing this bench with me."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "No problem. I hope to see you around sometime."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled at him and then walked away.

"Wait," he gave her a slip of paper and smiled at her, "See ya later, Sakura."

She took the piece of paper and read it, only to beam at its contents. When she looked back up he was already long gone.

She smiled, "See ya Sasuke..."

**_I already saved my number in your phone when it fell._**

**_Sunday. _****_Noon. Be there._**

**_I'll be waiting here._**

_**-****Sasuke**_

* * *

"After that we began dating and stayed strong. After a while, we just felt it...just didn't feel right and we broke up. But we were both okay with it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well that was my first love. So anyways... I am here with you now and as happy as can be!"

"See, I won in the end. Not that Sasuke guy. You love me now." He grinned and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Yes ofcourse, Sai. You win." She laughed and welcomed his embrace.

_I hope wherever you are Sasuke, that you're as happy as I am._

* * *

**Well yeah. This story is not supposed to be a tragic story of lost love or anything dramatic. It's just supposed to be a simple story. A realistic story. Not some cheesy fake romance that only people in movies are capable of finding.**

**So just let me know whats wrong so i can bloom!**


End file.
